1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a structure for retrofitting corrugated building exteriors by using metal securement strips in the building structure, especially as a securement system between the existing corrugated roof and/or wall sheets and an exterior, retrofitting layer of insulation board and outer weather-resistant covering combination.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is a need to better thermally insulate the exterior roof and wall structures of existing buildings (retrofit) in these times of diminishing and ever more costly energy resources. The escalation of energy costs in recent years has been accompanied by increased concern on the part of home owners, the owners of commercial buildings, builders and utility companies for economical, high efficiency thermal insulation systems.
The task of insulating existing buildings (retrofitting) is often complicated because of the design and/or composition of the particular structures already in place in these buildings. Where the exterior surface of the building is in the shape of corrugations or regularly or irregularly spaced configurations of equal or dissimilar height or the like, it is difficult and costly to properly and securely attach a retrofitted building structure to the surface. Furthermore, whatever attachment method is employed should not adversely affect the insulating efficiency of the retrofitted structure. In addition, it is advantageous if the preexisting building structure can be utilized without any basic changes to that structure.
Timber battens have heretofore been used as fastening means in building structures, as, e.g., on flat concrete roofs. Unfortunately, there are various drawbacks in the use of this type of fastening system, among which may be mentioned its combustibility, susceptibility to drying out, warping and cracking, less than desirable strength-to-weight ratio and dimensional stability, and undesirably thick cross-sectional profile.
Presently, there are literally thousands of buildings whose roofs are in need of repair. The existing roofs, having seen years of service and weathering, are deteriorating and rusting out, are under-insulated, and are subject to leaks, etc. These buildings with roll formed metal or corrugated cement asbestos roofs enclose millions of square feet of uninsulated space. It would be highly desirable if a strong, lightweight, incombustible, simple, easily installed and economical to utilize fixing structure could be found for the application of an insulation layer and cover sheet assembly to these difficult-to-insulate corrugated structures.